What Are We?
by idontwanttobeonfanfiction
Summary: It's a nice light story with lots of Fax. Set after Itex and the whole flock is living with Dr. Martinez and Ella. Read It. AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's where things lie: Itex is gone and all that stuff. Dr. Martinez got a big cash thing from Jeb for aiding science or something. While Jeb is not in the story in person, he still watches Max as the Voice. OK and I just wanted to tell you, that I'm going to give this story all at once, but I'm going to leave a space between the first and second section for you to review PLZ DO. Hope you like it. O yeah, and under ur reviews, could u put what u think would be a good title, cuz im totally blank for one. **

**Thanks: readbooks **

Intro

As the trees rocked in the rustling wind, a stunning ray of golden light lit up the leaves and made them look like water. Exotic plants barely pierced the thick underbrush, striving for a share of the light. It had just rained, and the leaves were full of it. Then, something crashed into the trees, causing all the rain to shower down on the waiting plants.

"Ha! You're it!" a voice from above yelled.

"Damn Iggy, you don't have to shove me that hard!"

"Well, you're still it Gazzy!"

"Will you two just shut up!" a girl's voice yelled. "I'm trying to enjoy this!"

"Oh, give it a rest Max." another voice said, talking just above the wind. "They're not going to stop."

Chapter 1- (i still need a title for this...)

Max POV

I started to open my mouth, but thought better and closed it. It was my first time flying in days, and I just wanted some peace and quiet. But still, flying is flying, and it felt really good.

"OK Fang, you win," I said exasperatedly.

"Why don't you go join them?" Fang asked.

This caught me a little off guard.

"Um… Because uh…"

"Oh common," I heard Gazzy's voice behind me. "Please?"

Fang smiled at me. I looked down at the treetops blushing. _Wait_ _why was I blushing?_

He sighed. "I'll play too."

"Well, OK, if you really want me to…"

_You really like him, don't you?_

_Of course I like him_ I thought, irritated at Jeb for cutting in. _I like all of my flock- wait, uh, Who?, oh you mean Fang?_

_Oh, you know what I mean._

_No I don't _And I flew down to the others.

Fang's POV

Our game ended when Max had to break up Iggy and Gaz for shoving each other. She flew up beside me, her pretty brown hair flapping in the wind, her eyes sparkling at me like- Wait, What? I shook my head. Never mind. I flew ahead.

"Hey Fang," I heard Nudge's voice beside me. "Watcha lookin' at?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." Yeah I know, not very creative.

"You're lookin' at Max, aren't you?"

"No… NO!" I said, seeing the smug look on her face.

"Max and Fang, sittin' in a tr-"

"Will you shut it!"

"OK, I'll leave you lovebirds to be." She giggled.

I began to shout after her but she was already gone.

Max POV

I saw Nudge fly up to Fang, she must've said something to make him angry because he looked pretty pissed. Then he relaxed a bit. His smooth features retreating to his cool, brooding look. His hair shined and sparkled with the sunset. As he looked back at me I was suddenly filled with this strange feeling I had never felt about, well, anyone before.

_Just admit it Max you're crazy about him_

_Damit just shut up Jeb._

Talkin to Jeb again huh?

_OK I don't need two voices talking to me in my head angel, none is enough_

I looked back at her and she grinned at me mischievously

I think you're in love with him.

I was so pissed I wanted to scream.

_Angel and Jeb, if you're still there, I am not in love with him. It's nice having him around, but he is just the same as the rest of the flock._

Don't worry Max, he loves you too.

I tried to ignore this but couldn't. So, I flew back to Angel.

"Angel, I don't know what is going on in your head. Maybe your power is malfunctioning or something because I sure as hell am not in love with Fang."

"Ok I'll tell him you said that." She smiled.

"Don't you say a damn wo-"

"Oh look, there's the house." She said, giggling.

And before I could reply, she was coasting down to the house.

Oh, yeah, before I tell you about my Mom, let me just tell you something else. After we took down Itex, Jeb sent Mom a huge amount of cash for "aiding science". So, she invited us all to live with her and Ella in her new house (I consider it a mini-mansion). Naturally, we all accepted.

We all circled in a rough formation and touched down on the grass.

"Oh. You're back!" Mom said, running out the door with Ella close behind. "How was your flight?"

"Great." We all said.

"Now come inside you all, I've got a hot dinner waiting for you."

I looked back at Fang and he gave me one of his rare smiles, turning my insides to Jell-O.

Why was this happening? I know I've been with him all my life, so he's just like my… my brother. Yeah that's it. I just… liked him because he was like my brother. Nothing more.

_You just keep telling yourself that…"_

SHUT UP JEB!

I woke up the next morning rubbing my eyes, and just guess who I ran into, like, literally, walked into. Yep, you guessed it.

"Hey…" His voice trailed off.

"Um, hey." I replied.

His sharp features loomed over me, and I then became extremely interested in my feet. My face started to turn red. Why was my face turning red?? I started fidgeting. When I looked up his lips- I mean uh… face was inches away from mine. Why was he doing this? I just wanted him to move away. Then he did the last thing I wanted. He started to move closer. He put an arm around my neck and all my nervousness vanished. Our lips parted as we moved closer and closer until…

"Max, Fang! Come downstairs, breakfast's ready!"

We stood there for a second, centimeters away from each other. Both our eyes were closed and our lips parted. We opened our eyes and slowly backed away.

"Come on," Fang muttered. "Let's go downstairs." and walked away.

His face then turned to its expressionless, normal look. A sudden rush of disappointment flew through my body. Why in freaking hell was I disappointed? I tried to ask myself. But I couldn't even fool myself. Why did I just suddenly feel this way about Fang. I shook my head and followed him downstairs.

"Watchathinkin about Max?" Angel asked me sweetly.

"As if you don't already know…" I replied grumpily at her.

"Actually, I didn't read your mind, I wanted to see if you'd tell me. I can guess though."

"Fire away."

"Nononono, you tell me."

"Just read my mind if you want."

"Nah, I want you to say."

"Then I guess you won't know." I replied coolly.

I started to walk away but Angel suddenly ran up to me.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

"What?"

"You guys almost kissed?" she giggled.

"I thought you weren't going to read my mind." I snapped at her.

"Yeah… well, I knew you were hiding something big so I really wanted to find out, sorry." She gave me her sweetest smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone… not even Total."

I sat down for breakfast with everyone else, deliberately avoiding Fang's gaze. But I could feel his eyes on me.

"See, he's just staring at her." Nudge giggled quietly.

My head snapped up. I glared at Nudge, but she just looked at me innocently.

"Uh… could we be excused?" Angel and Nudge said together.

"Sure, OK."

"Yeah, same here Mom."

"Did you finish Max?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah."

She gave me a knowing look. I walked upstairs to my room and tried to think about what had happened. So OK, I almost kissed Fang, big deal. But now Angel thought I was in love with him or something. Well, I mean, I liked him, maybe like more than normal, but not that much, right? Right…? I decided to try the cure-for-all-ills; a nice, thought clearing, cold shower.

I came out of the shower, got dressed, and tried to think about what had happened. I guess I fell asleep then, because the next thing I heard was Fang's voice from outside my room.

"Um, Max?"

I wanted to shoot myself.

Fang's POV

I began to walk up the stairs to- no, I just was walking up the stairs. Before I knew it I was walking over towards Max's room. Why was I walking toward Max's room?? I tried to stop myself, but my legs just kept moving as if they had a mind of their own. I knew how I felt about her, but did she feel the same way about me? I-I mean, we were just really good friends who had known each other all our lives. But, for some unknown reason, I never had felt satisfied with that. I knew that, Angel knew that. Did Max know? I tried to tell her, before Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy and Angel got captured by the Flyboys, but she had… I don't know what she was feeling then. Finally, after a few minutes of arguing to myself, I took a deep breath and knocked on Max's door.

"Um, Max?" I said nervously.

And back to Max

I tried to hold in a gasp as my heart started beating frantically against my chest.

"Yeah?" I managed to squeak.

The door opened, and there he was, silhouetted in the door frame. He walked over to me with his handsome, brooding look. Stoppit Max!

"Just, uh, sorry for what happened this morning."

What was he talking about? Did he mean…

He came and sat on my bed and I became increasingly interested in my toenails.

"I uh, didn't mean for-

He broke off, as if he hadn't planned what to say next. I looked up at him, and once again, our faces were inches away. We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Then, as if by magic, our faces moved closer and closer, but this time our lips met. Suddenly, all I could think about is how soft Fang's lips were. After what seemed like a lifetime, I started to feel dizzy. I realized that neither of us had taken a breath. We broke apart. I started to say something but he just moved in and began kissing me again. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I pulled him closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart and collapsed onto the bed, and began kissing obsessively; me lying on top of his smooth, muscular chest. He made a noise in his throat and sighed through my mouth and started kissing me all over my head and shoulders, with me doing the same to him. He rolled me over so he was lying between my legs, until finally we broke apart and he rolled over and lay next to me.

Both of us were lost for words.

"Fang…" I started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's OK." He said quietly.

We lay on the bed in silence, except for our heavy breathing. I tried to think about what had just happened, but my brain appeared to be on shut down. Both of us were lost for words. I tried to get up shakily, but Fang held me back.

"Just stay here with me, just for a few more minutes, please."

Well, if you try and define the phrase "a few more minutes", I think you'll come up with "a short while" or something close to that. But we just lay there, staring at each other, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, we fell asleep. I think I saw mom smile in the doorway and close the door behind her, but it may have just been my imagination.

**OK so that's there, hope you liked it. I've got another chappie comin up now, so read on. BUT, would you please review the first chapter before you keep reading? PLEASE? And don't forget to give me a title at the bottom of your review. THX so much! **


	2. Chapter 2 Officially Confused

Chapter 2- Seriously Confused (**ty if u wer the1 who gave me this title)  
**

I woke up to the sound of giggling, and my door slamming.

"They were…? she was…?" more giggling.

I snapped my eyes open and glared at the closed door, and I noticed Fang sleeping beside me. Suddenly, all that had happened last night flashed back to me and I felt that rush again. I looked over at Fang, and saw his eyes start to flutter:

"Max?" he said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"I-I-"

"Come on, let's go have a flight together before breakfast starts." I found myself saying.

"OK…"

A few minutes later, we were sailing over the trees, grasping hands as we flew.

"Fang…" I began. What was I going to tell him? I didn't know. Suddenly, I started blushing in spite of my self.

_Well, well Max, you two are sure pretty distant, almost like… he's your brother or something._

I burned up inwardly. Shut it Jeb.

_O touchy today… very, very touchy._

It took me a minute to realize the pun, but by that time, I couldn't feel him in my head anymore.

"Yeah…?" Fang looked confused

"O sorry… I was just thinking…"

"What did you want to say?"

"I-, I think we should go back now," lies written all over my face. He could tell to, using that annoying X-ray gaze on me.

"Stoppit!" I yelled at him.

"What? Breathing?" He asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." I glared at him. "And anyway, aren't you the strong,_silent_ one?"

"Well Max, yes I am pretty strong." He looked at me with a ghost of a grin. "And yes, I am usually silent, but sometimes, you just give me the urge to talk, very strange feeling." He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and sped up, my face burning, not just because of the wind though.

In a few minutes, he flew up beside me.

"What's wrong Max," now sounding genuinely concerned.

"Let's just go back," I muttered, yeah I know, smooth right? And just then, I saw the house below me and curved into a dive, closely followed by Fang.

We walked into the kitchen, to see Mom preparing breakfast with Ella and the rest of the Flock stretching from their sleep. All of them looked at us when we walked in.

"How did you sleep, Max, Fang?" Mom said knowingly, so she _had_ come in.

"Must've been pretty crowded," Angel finally said, through fits of laughter.

"Yeah," Iggy started, but couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard.

The rest of them just couldn't talk at all through their tears of laughter.

"Now, now kids; I'm sure that Max and Fang just fell asleep helping each other with homework or something," (Thank you Mom) But even her lips were twitching (insert eye-roll). I was blushing furiously now.

"O, of course," said Ella, pretending to be convinced. "That explains why they had the sheets pulled all the way over them."

"And their arms around each other."

"Don't forget the hickys!"

I looked down at my shoulder, and was horrified to find a welt on it. I looked over at Fang, who did too.

"Ughhhhh!" I screamed and noticed Fang, also blushing beside me. At least he wasn't trying to be Mr. Mature here.

"It's OK Max, just you and Fang, have some breakfast," Mom said, keeping a straight face, the others not even trying to.

I gave them all one of my expert glares which didn't help at all. I heard Fang sigh and he went and sat down. I followed him.

"O, guys, and uh… by the way," Iggy said, finally finished laughing. "Does this mean you're like, official?" And exploded into another fit of laughter.

Fang caught my eye. Wait! Was he serious? Did he actually think that we… that we were… So for a reply, I just stared at him incredulously.

He shrugged and said, "We're still thinking."

Wait, I thought again. Did-, Did he mean…? I was going to have a serious talk with him later. For now though, I just decided to ignore it and eat my breakfast. I mean, I liked him, I _really_ liked him, but-

O hell, I thought, and looked at Angel. She flashed me an extremely smug look and I burned up inwardly. I started to impale my eggs with my fork, until it turned into a pile of yellow mush.

"Can I be excused?" I asked grumpily.

"Of course Max," Mom said, not bothering to notice that I hadn't eaten any of my breakfast. "Would you like to be excused also Fang?" O come on. I thought.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk Max, I just think th-_

Shut the hell up Jeb! And just like that, he left my head.

"Yes," Fang said embarrassedly. "I sorta would."

I heard his first footsteps behind me so I sped up the stairs. But, unfortunately, he reached me before I had a chance to lock myself in my room. Damn!

"Hey, Max." He started. "About wh-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I started, he tried to talk, but I was on a roll and I could feel my anger building. "I know that we had like a- a thing last night, but that doesn't make us… I mean sure I like you sort of, and yeah, I was jealous when you were making out with that red haired _wonder_. I don't know what we are OK. I don't know if we're just… well I can tell you one thing we're not! Were not… Were no-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. My anger started to build up again, but then vanished as he put his arm around my neck. After a long while we broke apart.

"Help you decide?" he said in little more than a whisper.

My mouth still felt warm, and my cheeks a little hotter.

"Yes," I managed. Then, I did the last thing I expected myself to do. I grabbed his neck and yanked his face against mine.

"So- what- are- we?" He asked me between kisses.

"I- love- you," I gasped at him.

"That's- good- enough," He whispered to me.

We stood in the doorway to my room, the door to my room wide open. Suddenly, I heard the sound of Nudge's voice.

"Soooooooooo," she said mischievously. "_Does_ this mean you're official?"

I spun around, and was horrified to find the entire flock (and Ella) standing in the hall.

Damn! That little, immature, FREAK!

"You little-" I started.

"Yes, yes it does." Fang interrupted me, giving his almost-smile.

The whole flock giggled. Then he took my hand, walked into his room, and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3AN Do you want a sequel?

UH, just wondering… That was the whole story but I can make a sequel if you want… I need five reviews under this chapter if you want one.

Thanks Agamemnon Child, real nice review )

nvm if u saw what was here, my review things working fine now so nvm. ALSO i need one more review because i have 4 (yes i know five is VERY little, but i just lik writing).

AND PLEASE DO _**NOT FORGET YOUR FREAKING**__** (sry had some max in me there)**__** TITLES (and i only need one for chapter 1 because SOMEBODY and only one person decided to listen to me and put a title (thank you seriously confused) (**_and i dont know if you were joking but it was a great title__ but seriously dont forget to put title ideas on your reviews, post another with just a title somewhere,... BUT JUST POST ONE


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOO SORRY! I had to edit the chapter and i accedentally published it. That was why it was so bad before... So, here is the new and improved version! Read on! And review also. **

Chapter 3

OK, that happened fast. First I was kissing him, then everyone else caught us, and Fang officially declared us… declared us a- a… I looked up and he had a wide, drunken, happy grin on his face that pretty much summed up my own feelings.

"Well," He said, with his grin still plastered on his face. "So… Do you still loooooovvvvveee me?"

"You lit-" And thought better of it. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, yes I do."

"I love you too Max," he said with a serious expression. "I always have."

And with that, yes folks, I know, very clichéd, he kissed me again (what was this, like the fourth time in two days?). We sat next to each other with our arms entangled.

"Fang?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I… and I…" My voice cracked. "I never want you to leave me again."

"I won't."

"I always want you just like this, right here by my side. Because when you left… I- I realized how much you meant to me. It was as if a piece of me had fallen out and I missed you every day. The only thing that kept me going was that I was saving you, and the rest of the flock from Itex. I guess, well, that was when I started needing you and when you came back, I realized that I loved you, and I always had." Tears were streaming down my face (something completely un-Max-like).

"I'm so sorry Max…"

"It's OK-"

"No! It's not." Did I just hear his voice_ crack_? "Just… Ari had tried to kill us so many times, and he had come close to killing you so many times. I didn't want to lose you. It would have been the worst thing that ever happened to me. So, I tried to run away from my fears. But when we left, I immediately started missing you. I would've gone back right then but I was afraid you didn't want me back."

"Fang…"

"I love you!" I smiled through my tears.

"I love you too…" He smiled back to me.

We started kissing again, breaking apart only to breathe.

"O- and- Fang?" I managed between breaths.

"M, hm?"

"You're- a- great- kis-ser."

I felt him smirk into my lips.

"I- know."

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later I was walking back to my room, thinking about Fang.

Fang POV  
I sat on my bed, thinking about Max. O and by the way, I don't care what anyone else says, what I just did took a hell of a lot of guts. I lay down on my bed, crossed my arms behind my head and looked at the ceiling. She was just so pretty and smart and easy-going. I had suprised even myself by being so emotional, but it had payed off. I can't believe that she had feelings for me too. Everything had just worked so well. I smiled to myself, rolled over and fell asleep.

Max POV

Ilay down on my bed, smiling and thinking about Fang. I hope he meant what he said, I mean if he like, didn't mean it and-

_Ok, Max, he loves you. Don't be stupid. Don't assume that he doesn't, it'll just lead to trouble._

I readied a sarcastic reply, but steadied myself when I realized that thats just what I needed to be told. _Thank you Jeb. _I smiled.

_Any time Maximum._


	5. Chapter 5

**O yeah I forgot to tell you guys this but it's six years after everything so Max Fang and Iggy are 20, Nudge is 17, Gazzy is 15 and Angel is 12 this should tell you something about what is happening next.**

Chapter 4

I woke up and stretched my arms, ah that felt good. I started to roll on my back when I realized I had been on the edge of the bed the whole time. I promptly fell down with a thump, entangled in the covers. I started to try and detangle myself when I heard the door open.

"Did Iggy blow up something in here?" Fang asked jokingly.

"No, I jus- oh just help me out of here will you?"

"Yes, your majesty." I rolled my eyes.

He helped my up and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Mom's got breakfast ready, and– oh! look outside!"

I did and saw a brilliant carpet of white covering everything in sight. "It snowed!" I gasped.

"Yup."

I got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, finding the rest of the flock and Ella already eating.

"Morning Max," said Iggy."

"Mornin' Ig."

"Hey Max! Do ya know what day it is?"

"What?" I replied, uninterested.

"It's Christmas Eve!" I started. Wow, I had absolutely no idea. Why didn't anyone say anything before? I hadn't got anyone anything.

"It's OK Max, we can go shopping today." Angel replied… well … angelically.

OK I thought, I can go with that.

I finished my breakfast and started out with Nudge and Angel armed only with $400 I had saved. This was going to be a long day.

Fang POV

I went over my present list again. I got Mom, Nudge, Angel and Ella each a necklace, Gazzy and Iggy I got bomb supplies like gunpowder, canisters and wire (don't tell Max) and Max I got… well I got Max something very special.

Max POV

Note to self: never leave Christmas shopping for Christmas Eve. Also, never bring a twelve year old and a seventeen year old girl with you. Every single freaking shop we passed we had to stop in because there was _something_ we _had _to look at. So, in the end I had gotten Mom a bracelet, Iggy, Fang and Gazzy a Wii (**that thing is amazing**), I got Angel a nice dress, and I got Nudge and Ella a bracelet also. But, luckily, I was done. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on my bed then because when I looked out the window next, it was starting to get dark. Just then I heard my Mom's call.

"Max! Dinner!"

I got up, stretched, and started to walk downstairs. I bumped into Fang and he gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he whispered.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve," I replied.

We walked down the stairs together and I thought that nothing could make this evening better, and I was so wrong.

* * *

**ok so i need 15 reviews for chappie 5 and don't give it away whoever guessed the ending sry i forget your name. If you can guess keep it to yourself. Which, because it is done a lot, man people should be able to ;). Hoped you liked that chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Oh my god; Christmas Eve dinner was _amazing_. Mom and Ig had made a giant turkey with this amazing stuffing, some great carrot soup and a big steak. For dessert, mom made red and green chocolate chip cookies with red and green ice cream. I am so stuffed.

We walked up the stairs with the kids and put them each to bed.

"Max?" Nudge said sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not tired at all, I'm wide awak-" She dozed off.

I chuckled softly. I heard my mom and Fang talking in hushed voices outside. Suddenly, I heard Fang breathe a sigh of relief. I opened the door and walked outside. They broke off suddenly.

"O hey Max…" Fang trailed off.

Mom smiled and walked downstairs.

"So what were you and mom talking about Fang?" I asked.

"Oh! I think we should go downstairs and help mom wrap presents…"

"You're hiding something." I said smugly.

"Let it go Max." He said off mindedly.

I sighed and followed him. When I got downstairs Iggy and mom had already done half of the presents and Fang was just sitting down to help them.

By the time we were done, there was a big stack of packages laying under the tree.

Iggy yawned and walked upstairs. "I'm goin' to bed and don't wake me up in the morning, I don't care what time it is."

I laughed and started to follow him.

"Max, wait," I heard Fang's voice and spun around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I got something for you."

"What?"

"Stay up with me and you'll find out."

I smiled and walked back downstairs. We both crashed onto the couch. He put his arm around me. It was 11:30. We sat there gazing at each other. Finally I heard the clock beep 12:00. I heard Fang take a deep breath. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and looked inside. There was a golden ring with a diamond inside.

"It's beautiful," I said, dumbfounded.

"You don't have to take it."

"Why wouldn't I take it?" I asked. And then a sudden realization hit me.

"You don't understand," he said and took the ring from me and held it out. "Max," He sighed. "Will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped.

**OK, same drill; I need ten on THIS CHAPTER ALONE so it has to be from different people. And flames are a minus one. So REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

My jaw dropped. "F-Fang?"

"Yeah?" he winced.

"I really don't…I don't think…" I stopped talking, turned around, and walked upstairs.

"No! Max wait!"

I sped up and managed to reach my room before he could catch me. I then closed it and locked the door.

"Max, listen!" He urged quietly. "I don't want this to be the en-

"Fang." I said slowly from behind the door. "I really have to think about this."

He sighed and I heard his footsteps walk back down the hall to his room. I heard the door slam behind him. Suddenly, I was in tears. Why did he have to do that? We were only like, real, for a few days. It was too soon. Sure, I loved him now. I loved him to death. But I had heard too many stories about how people had rushed into relationships and fallen apart only months after it. I didn't want it to be that way, because then, he would be gone forever.

But did I actually believe that would happen? Then I had a horrible thought; What if, in a few years, he didn't love me anymore? I immediately banished that thought from my head.

_Max why don't you want this?_

Wait, Wait. Jeb was my _dad_ and he _wanted _me to get _married_? That seemed so wrong.

_Max, I want you to be _happy

But he wasn't—he wasn't…

_He's always been there for you_

But he's-

_He was always your best friend and guidance_

That's just the thin-

_He loves you_

But what if-

_You love him_

But if he doesn-

_He wants you to be happy_

I was somewhat disappointed that he had let me speak, because I really didn't

have an answer to that one.

I heard Jeb sigh. _It's your choice now_.

I lay down in bed to think, laying down against the softness of the pillow, and fell asleep.

**I know how mean I actually am, but the next one will be the final chapter. Will Max agree (unlikely) or will she and Fang stay apart forever? (more likely)**

**Find out by submitting ten reviews…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter of What Are We… dum dum dum. O, and I'm sorry, but it's really hard for me to write from a girl's POV because I'm kind of a guy, but everyone seems to like stories from Max's POV so I do my best. And because someone actually called me a girl (I think is was like soccerchick or something) I take that as a complement because that means I'm doing a really good job! I take absolutely no offense. ;P**

I woke up, and the sun was just starting to light up the bottom of the horizon, but it hadn't reached it yet. Then everything about last night suddenly rushed back into my head. I collapsed onto my bed and started pounding the bed while sobbing the whole time.

This was the _end_ of our relationship! I loved him, and he just had to take the extra step and ask me to… to _marry_ him. I hated the word. Now I was going to have to leave and go live by myself in a cave and I'll never love anyone because he-

_Whoa Max, wait a second. What's wrong with-_

_I thought you said it was my freaking choice,_ I thought, calming down a bit. _Just leave me alone! _

_OK, OK I'll go_

But wait a minute, what _was _wrong with me saying yes. I mean I loved him and he loved me, I guess I knew that. I felt like a character called Bella in a book I read called _Twilight_. Not wanting to get married, and leaving the one I loved. But was I really like Bella? Did I really not want to spend the rest of life with Fang? Just as I thought that, the top of the sun rose over the top of the horizon, and I knew my answer.

"Fang! Fang!"

**And that's the story! Kind of like this other story I read where the freaking author never tells if the hero of the story gets torn limb from limb, or skips away happily with a beautiful lady. **


	9. Chapter 9

**No, I'm just kidding, even I'm not that mean. Lol. And I think that was pretty cool on my reference to Twilight. Enjoy!**

I sprinted down the hall and burst into Fang's room with my cheeks wet with tears. I grabbed him and lay my head on his chest

"I'm so sorry Fang," I sobbed.

"What… is that a no?" he asked carefully.

I almost laughed. "No! No! I'm sorry I gave the illusion that it was! I was just confused. I love you Fang, I love you! And of course I want to marry you. And I broke into tears. "Fang… Fang…" I moaned as he gently stroked my back.

"Max… This means so much to me…" He said gently. "Here's your ring." He gently placed it on my finger.

"Oh Fang…" I cried.

"It's OK, it's OK." He said soothingly.

I raised my head, and looked into his deep, dark eyes. I wrapped my arm around his neck and drew him into a deep kiss, and I knew I would remember this Christmas forever.

**Sob… It's just so sad… Wait no that was for my variation of the story… Sigh everything has to have a happy ending. Let me give you a variation of it.**

**"No I wouldn't marry you in a million years you little freak."**

**He then stabbed me with mom's samurai sword. I then got mom's machine gun and blew his brains out with it. Then the missile from mom's missile silo landed on Fang's head and killed us all!**

**Now that's what I'm talking about! Now review!**


	10. about the author read it trust me

Ok people…

Ok people…. I am about to let you all in on my biggestest secret

If you are reading this, you have probably read my story and are wondering:

"If this dude is really a dude, how the hell did he make such a convincing story from a girl's point of view??" no I: have not memorized the books/have a twin sister/am not gay

I have this really strange ability that I can take a person; real or fiction, get to know them if they are real/read the book if they are fictional, and can figure out what they will do/say/etc. at any given time.

For instance: JK Rowling is an amazing author, no duh. Most of the time, throughout her series, I would know what decisions and stuff Harry would make.

And why am I telling you this?:

Your answer: "Haha, that was pretty funny but he's just kidding." WRONG

My answer: "You have no idea who I am so there is no reason for me not to tell you. And I was getting tired of people thinking I was a girl just because I am an unbelievable writer."

That was not my biggestest secret. That one is that I am psychic. Period. I can read people's moods, not their minds. But it works all the same. No I am not kidding. I am completely serious. Truthfully, that's the reason I can get the characters so right. I can see people's emotions (no I do not mean like on their face I mean I can actually feel their mood and when it changes) so therefore I get a huge insight on how people think and act. That's it I am not hiding anything (except my identity and just about everything else)

ps: i read the reviews and i am really surprised about how many people believed me... most of my friends don't even though i keep proving it to them...

o and by the way, i hope you all understand that i was basically writing this story from fangs point of view, even though max is telling the story, but, seeing as the actual book is written from her point of view i have no choice. DUH.

o and whoever said that crazyhypersugarrush is a girls name... um no its not, its a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hyperactive guy.


End file.
